The Fight of a Century
by TheAlmightyTallest
Summary: Two best friends fight over who gets to date Gaara. Based on an AIM conversation between me and my best friend. Not meant to be taken seriously. Oneshot with a sequel.


The Fight of a Century

The two opponents stared at each other, intent, focused expressions on both their faces. Their hands were positioned, ready to grab a weapon.

"He's all mine," one said confidently. She had piecy light brown hair that she kept down, it going slightly past her shoulders.

"Keep dreaming, Asahi," the other said in a sneering voice. She had short, straight dirty blonde hair with lighter streaks through it that was layered.

"You're the one dreaming, Juri, if you think you can beat me," Asahi retorted.

The two glared at each other. Not long ago they had been the best of friends. Amazing what a boy could do to two teenage girls. Asahi's finger twitched as she waited.

"Fight to the death…" Juri began.

"Winner gets Gaara," Asahi said with a grin.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!"

Asahi whipped out a kunai while Juri pulled out a shuriken. They stayed frozen in place like epic statues, waiting for the other to move. Throwing her kunai, Asahi took the initiative. As it left her hand, Juri threw her shuriken. Both whipped out another kunai, blocking each other's thrown projectiles.

Poof! There was a puff of smoke and a log appeared where Juri had just been standing, a kunai in it. Asahi's replication looked at it surprised for a split second before it disappeared. A replacement of Juri had attacked the real Asahi, scratching Asahi's arm with her kunai.

"Aw, darn it," Asahi said, though her voice didn't come from the person Juri had just stabbed that now turned into a puff of smoke. It came from behind a tree. A triumphant expression was on Asahi's face.

Juri didn't dwell on the fact she had been tricked again for too long. She had lost her balance when the clone had suddenly disappeared and now she rolled towards the direction of the voice. Asahi fell as Juri crashed into her legs.

"Okay, that might have hurt a little," she admitted, getting back up and dusting herself off. "I guess I can't hold back anymore!" she declared, grinning.

"You're just saying that to make yourself sound cooler," Juri said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I seriously was holding back."

"Whatever." The blonde threw two kunai.

Asahi puffed out her chest, filling it with air before breathing out a blast of fire. As soon as it hit the kunai, there was an explosion that she just barely managed to dodge. But then she tripped.

"What the-?" Asahi exclaimed before being cut short by her face hitting the ground.

"Attached chakra string," Juri explained, grinning. She took a step forward before suddenly being yanked up by the ankle into the air. Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Now you're the one stuck," Asahi said, sitting up, an amused look on her face.

Juri had a confused look on her face. "You never set up any traps."

"Yeah, I did," Asahi argued.

"I actually threw my kunai with the attached chakra string."

"So, I had traps too."

"Nu-uh,"

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-" Asahi was cut short as one of Juri's shadow clones attacked her from behind, making use of the distraction of the argument. Asahi rolled out of the way just in time before scrambling up a tree to safety. Having the enemy escaped, the clone then proceeded to go over and help free the real Juri. She rubbed her slightly sore wrists a bit before glancing around the trees, trying to figure out where her opponent could've gone.

Shrugging, Juri then proceeded to make a seal before shouting so Asahi could hear, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" At least thirty other shadow clones appeared.

Juri could almost bet that she heard a faint curse from somewhere up in one of the trees. All her clones, including her, jumped up and started to search the trees rapidly and relentlessly. They were stopped short though when "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" was shouted and a rain of fireballs eliminated the shadow clones, puffs of smoke appearing all over the place. Juri barely dodged them and landed safely on a tree branch. She threw a kunai in the direction she was pretty sure the fireballs had come from. Asahi jumped out of the way to dodge it, landing on the branch of a tree next to Juri.

"Well this has been an interesting battle so far," Juri commented. "I can't wait until I win and go out with Gaara!"

"Ha, like that would ever happen," Asahi scoffed. There was a pause for a moment before she said slowly, "Besides, I'm about to win."

"Huh?" Juri then froze, though not from realization, but because she _couldn't_ make her body move.

"Kagemane no jutsu." Asahi placed her hand on her hip, and Juri did the exact same thing. Juri's eyes narrowed, one of the few things she could still do on her own. Asahi then started to make a stupid pose and Juri did it too, hands over her head and leg up in the air. Asahi giggled.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" Juri began, a mischievous glint in her eyes that caused Asahi to start to worry. She knew her ex-friend enough to know nothing good could come of what was about to happen. Juri took a deep breath in, eyes closed, before shouting at the top of her lungs, "GAARA! THIS GIRL HERE SAYS YOU'RE DUMBER THAN A SHEEP! AND THAT YOU'RE A WIMP! AND YOU'RE GAY!"

Asahi's eyes widened in utter surprise and she almost fell over, she was so stunned. For a second she couldn't make a sound. She had no idea how to respond to the comments that were spewing out of this girl's mouth. Then, knowing Gaara was in the hearing radius, she started shouting in her own defense, "I SAID NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Then she lowered her voice slightly, glaring at Juri, "You evil little cheater!"

Juri continued nonchalantly, "SHE SAYS SAND IS STUPID! SO YOU'RE STUPID!"

"SHE'S LYING!"

"AND THAT YOU'RE A BIG, FAT, UGLY MONSTER!"

"I THINK YOU'RE AMAZING, NOT ALL THAT CRAP!" Asahi shouted desperately. "SHE'S THE ONE THAT'S A BIG, FAT, UGLY MONSTER!"

"Okay, so I made all of that up, but she wants to be your girlfriend and obsessed over you," Juri admitted, her voice not quite as loud anymore.

"Whoa, why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" Asahi asked, surprised.

"So I'd stay away from her if I were you!" Juri shouted.

"What?!"

"You must've had at least _one _traumatic fan girl experience," Juri continued.

"That's what you say," Asahi muttered, crossing her arms. She didn't notice that Juri hadn't too, and that her jutsu wasn't in effect anymore.

"Let's let Gaara choose who wins," Juri suddenly suggested, jumping down from her tree and landing silently on the ground.

"Fine," Asahi gave in, also jumping down, landing right next to Juri.

As if on cue, Gaara appeared, walking through the trees, lacking any sense of urgency or interest at all. He stared at the two girls, the clothed in light blue and white Juri and the clothed in black and dark green Asahi. His gaze lingered in the gray-blue eyes of the first and then in the dark blue eyes of the second. Then, without any emotion or expression on his face at all, he said, "Subaku Kyu." The two girls were then encased completely in sand except for their heads. He then turned and walked away slowly without turning back or any faltering in his footsteps.

"What the heck! You evil…" Asahi began angrily.

"At least he didn't kill us," Juri said solemnly.

"Yeah, you have a point…" Asahi trailed off. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Um…if the sand gets wet…"

"Where would this wet you speak of come from?" Asahi asked. If she weren't encased in sand, she would've crossed her arms.

"Spit?" Juri suggested weakly.

"We would die of dehydration," Asahi said flatly.

"Or…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" suddenly another Juri was standing, free of sand. "My hand just so happened to be in the seal…" Juri added. "I was prepared for the worst, you know. Ninja must always be prepared…" She then made some seals before saying, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" A dragon of water appeared and wrapped around the sand until they could break free. They got up, brushing off as much wet sand as possible.

"Thanks," Asahi said, actually genuinely meaning it.

"I have an idea," Juri began suddenly. "How's about we teach Gaara a 'new move?'"

"'New move…?'"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so he can go out with both of us at the same time and then decide who he wants to date."

The grin on Asahi's face told Juri that she agreed totally with this plan. Juri's expression became the same. Both girls started thinking of how first to get Gaara to agree, and then, of course, how to go about trying to woo him.


End file.
